Xynar Rakn/ Eternal
Name: Xynar Rakn (Zie-Nar Rack-in) Gender: Male Age: 34 Race: Human Body Xynar would stand at about six feet, he usually appears about 5'7 because he stand in a slouched over fashion. His skin would appear to be drained of most color, especially after long periods of magic. He would not have really any sort of muscle strength, as his specialty is shadow magic, the only real exercise he gets is from holding his arms up while using magic. He would always seem to appear weak or frail, walking in a hunched over fashion, he would have the appearance of a fifty year old, this is from the magic taking it's toll on his system, almost like a curse. Hair He would have long red hair hair, that would usually be spiked up slightly to the left, it is usually very greasy looking, or hidden under his hood. Sometimes Xynar keeps his face unshaven, keeping a messy looking bear, other times he is perfectly shaved, it all depends on his mood. Face His eyes would be a pale blue color, they never shine, or show any sort of readable emotion, they would always seem to be watching, whatever the situation may be. Looking into his eyes would almost make you feel his pain, his suffering, his curse of having his own magic killing him, the sadness and sorrow. Details Looking to his neck area, many purple veins would be seen, especially near the shoulder area, as he uses magic more and more, the veins would become easier to see, and would begin to pop out, almost as if he was putting a large amount of pressure to the inside of his body. Xynar would have long tapered fingers, perfect for holding a staff or any other magical tools. His skin would be quite rough and unpleasant to touch. Personality Xynar's personality would not be anything to be scared of, he does not insist on doing the /really/ cruel things, if you approached him and asked a question he would answer, kindly. There is really nothing that could possibly irk Xynar, as he just doesn't have the strength to argue and fight over useless things. He is not and overall fun person to talk to, but you would not refer to him as a dread-lord when it comes to conversations. Strengths and Weaknesses Xynar is very good at shadow magic, he seems to have a natural talent towards is. His weaknesses would be doing anything physical really, also the fact that every time he uses magic it takes years away from his life. Residence: He lives in a tree just outside of Falador, what that's beside the point. History Xynar was born into a loving family they cared for him. He hated this, they restricted his freedom to be himself, and instead kept him inside the house. *Xynar sat alone inside his room, writing on a piece of parchment with an eagle quill. His eyes would scan left to right across as page as he scratches messy ink writing across the parchment. he would spend many a night like this, several books from the families library scattered across his room, he was studying the art of magics, from the old days when magic was new, old legends of raising monsters from the dead, and creating abominations using energy alone. He didn't dare try any of this magic. yet. The first time he used magic was a midnight, by the candlelight. He created a circle of power using various methods found in his books. He began following several steps to unlock the hidden power within humans, that had been locked away long ago. At this moment, he was cursed, cursed to a life of pain and sorrow, one that his own energy is killing him from the inside. Xynar summoned only an Imp in that circle of power, but he put a curse upon himself. Xynar fled the manor, burning all his work, as well as the house. He killed his own family. Xynar was left to live in the world, Thirteen years old. {C}He Learned, to kill, to live, to survive. He had yet to realize that his magic was killing him, that it was devouring him from the inside. The next big event happened when he was twenty years old, seven years later. Xynar walked through a village of the dead, slaughtered, all of them. It was either the work of goblins or bandits, but it didn't matter at all to him. He ignored the tang of blood in the air, the fire burning in the background. He was after one thing, and one thing only, power. He knew there were several magic users in this village, and he was here to rob them of their power, if the body hadn't died long ago, the magic was still there, the raw power, ready to be harnessed. By the time he found one of these magic users, the magic was already gone from his body, his soul was not present. Xynar poked through his pack, finding several books, potions, and other magic materials, as well as a staff not far from the body. Disappointed, Xynar left, then returned the next day. This time instead of blood, it was smote and ashes, that seemed to rob him of his air, and prevent him from taking large breathes, at the risk of filling his lungs. This time he returned back to his hideout with a body, the most intact he could find, with only an arrow through the skull. He drew yet another circle of power, of runes. This time, to rise someone as an undead creature, to begin amassing an army, to gain some power in the world. Using his staff he was able to focus the magic more, without some of it going at it's own pace, or scattering and becoming useless. This time it was precise and perfect, but near the end, as soon as the undead creature rose, Xynar blacked out, soon after the undead creature died also. Xynar awoke two days later, he quickly needed food and drink, as the magic left him hungry and in pain. This is when he Realized that his own magic did that to him, that if he used his magic to great affects it would kill him, it was because he forced the magic upon himself, the night with the magic circle, he unlocked it within himself, he did not have any sort of magical power, he used a magic circle and a /little/ bit of his own energy, to put a curse upon himself. Xynar then began smaller things, reviving a rabbit, a squirrel, all with good effects. The more he did this, the easier it became, he was not quite ready for a human, but he was getting close. Most of his nights were spent robbing books from the Varrock Library, his cover was that he was working to find the person who was robbing the books, a perfect cover. He would also have many nights alone, so no one could see his terrible research, he was careful to hide, or burn many of his notes, as he could be sentenced to death for crimes against nature, as no one was meant to bring anything back from the dead, it was against the god's will. That is what made it fun for Xynar, he loved the thrill of being caught at any moment, the thrill of learning. He wanted to know what created life, and what created death. One night in the library he was caught, a wandering knight who was looking for a quiet place to doze off without being caught, and thrown out of the castle, or whipped. Xynar had several books open, most of them on magic and demonology. the peeked over his shoulder and began to read his notes, Xynar was too busy writing and reading to notice the night, as he was certain that he was safe in the library, making his crimes against nature, but he was wrong. The knight tapped him on the shoulder, Xynar turned around and sent a bolt of shadow energy at him, it killed the knight instantly, he had no idea how, or what he just did, all he knew is that he could kill anyone without resistance, that they were defenseless against his power, but again, he was wrong. After fleeing the castle and heading to Falador, he realized that there were many powerful mages, who spent their time drinking in the Tavern. Falador was crazy place, it was worse then the slums of Varrock, stabbing, mugging, and killings went on, with no sort of any protection from the knights who said they were there to protect the city, the ones that promised to risk their lives for the citizens, were in their castle, doing nothing. Xynar also spent his times in the Tavern, drinking what he could afford, then stealing to get more money for drinking, this Tavern was a lot better then the one in Varrock, while drinking he could watch people getting killed, and be able to drag the bodies away without question. He only once joined a fight, when a Vampyre tried to bite him, and ended up with a mouthful of cloth. Xynar killed him with shadow magic, after this he dropped into a coma, he was revived by a nearby wizard who sent magical energy into Xynar's system, he was still not waking up for a few days, but it was better then dying in a coma. Xynar finally again, worked up the courage to form another magic circle, and revive a body, this time he collected four other necromancers, the five of them stood around a magic circle, and revived the body from the dead, they commanded it to attack a citizen of Falador, it was killed easily, but Xynar was satisfied, as he created life, well, sort of. But still, he got that Thrill he got from working in the library, the one he caught when he killed with magic for the first time. A few years later, at the age of 34, Xynar was teaching himself to use more and more magic, he was fighting the cure, even though he appeared about sixty tears old, Xynar was winning against it, he was working on finding a cure, that would let him use as much magic as he wanted, without anyone standing in his way. Annnd, we're done here, happy Atrum? Category:Characters Category:Members of the Ashen Covenant Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Retired